A new approach to the problem of how the submammalian vertebrate retina achieves, in development, coherent point to point connections with the optic tectum has been derived from fly eye developmental work and is to be tested in the goldfish. It is proposed that temporal gradients in axon outgrowth from the retina, combined with guidance of axons by non-chemospecific interaction with the optic stalk plays an essential role in neurospecificity. The relationship between this approach and chemoaffinity theories will be examined. Developmental visual system morphology and fiber flow patterns in the normal and regenerated fish and frog optic nerves will be examined. The approach is to be extended to develop rationales for mammalian retinal projections to the optic nerve, which are believed to be greatly different from retina-optic nerve projections in submammals.